1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to racks for appliances, and more particularly, to a half rack for an oven.
2) Description of Prior Art
Ovens often have one or more racks generally within the oven. The racks are useful for the placing of cookware, food, and other items, within the oven. The racks place the cookware generally towards the middle of the oven, and keep the cookware away from heating elements and the like. In addition, ovens with multiple racks allow for placement of cookware on a variety of levels within the oven, thereby increasing the total volume of available cooking space.
The racks are often supported by ledges formed along the inner walls of the oven. The racks are then movable in and out of the oven on the ledges. This allows the racks to be removed from the oven for cleaning or for other purposes. Often, the racks may be partially removed from the oven so as to allow easier access to items placed on the racks. The ledges also facilitate vertical adjustment of the racks within the oven cavity.
Oven racks are often of wire form construction. More specifically, an outer wire frame and a support platform, which is constituted by a plurality of fore-to-aft and laterally spaced wires, define a typical oven rack. The wires are substantially evenly spaced across the entire rack for use in supporting food items to be cooked.